האיזון של אוסמארו
by DrEllert
Summary: שנה לאחר פתיחת המלחמה, כוחות השינובי עדיין נלחמים נגד כוחות האקצוקי. חייהם של רבים מוטלים על כפיו של נארוטו- הגיבור של קונוה. אך האם המצב הוא כפי שנראה? בעולם הנינג'ות, המלחמות הן תמיד בצללים, וכך גם סיפורנו מדבר על המלחמה שבצלו של אדם אחד...
1. מגילה 1 חלק 1

האיזון של אוסמרו

פתיחה:

זוהי השנה ה-65 לחמשת הארצות המובילות. לפני שנה תמימה, עולמם של השינובי הספיק להזדעזע דיו. אירועים רבים וקשים עברו על כלל הכפרים הנסתרים, כאשר בכולם עוברים שני חוטי שני בולטים: נארוטו, והאָקָצוּקִי.

הותרה ברירה ומלחמה פרצה. בניגוד למצופה, המלחמה אינה בין האומות השונות. להיפך, האומות התאחדו בצוותא לכדי "שינובי": המכנה המשותף לכולם. אם כך, מי האויב? כוחות האקצוקי, ארגון טרור חשאי ונסתר אשר מתקיים בכל רחבי הארצות, במטרה להפילן. הוא משתמש בג'וטסוים אסורים מכל הסוגים, רק על מנת לממש את מטרותיו האישיות.

אם כך, היכן נארוטו נכנס לתמונה? האקצוקי מתכוונים ללכוד את שני הגִ'ינְצ'וּרִיקִי האחרונים: נָארוּטוֹ אוּזוּמָאקִי, הגיבור של קוֹנוֹהָ, ואדון קִילָר-בִּי, הגיבור של קוּמוֹ. נארוטו הוא נער נפלא ונועז, ובתחילה כוחות השינובי ניסו להסתירו. ימים ספורים לאחר שפרצה המלחמה נארוטו גילה את הסוד, והחליט להשתתף. מאז הקרב הגדול בחופים שבין ארץ הצליל לארץ החשמל עברה שנה, ונארוטו לוקח חלק פעיל במלחמה, ואפילו מנע את האסון של "עיני הירח" שתכנן האקצוקי במסכה.

חלק 1: טנקאיגן

היה זה יער עבות. אמירי העצים התנשאו ממעל, וחסמו את קרני השמש החמימות. האפילה הטבעית והירקרקה הקדירה בינות הגזעים, ובינות הענפים. למרות האפילה החלשה, לא היה קשה להבחין בהמוני הגופות השרויות על האדמה הטחובה. היו אלו גופות מרובות ולבנות, מאוד לא אנושיות. ללא כל ספק, כולן היו מתות- החיילים הובסו בקרב. בין לבין זגזגו להם בקלילות כמה מהשינובי המאוחדים. אלו היו חברי דיוויזיית הקומנדו, קָנְקוּרוֹ מהחול, אִיטָן מהאבן, קִירִי מהערפל, אוֹמוֹאִי מהעננים, סַאי מהעלה, טָנְגוֹ מהעננים וזֶגִ'י מהעלה.

קנקורו אותת להם בידו לחדול מתנועה. כל אחד מהם עצר במקומו. הוא היה לבוש במדיו המיוחדים של שליט הבובות, כאשר על ברדסו עונד את מגן המצח של השינובי, כשאר חבריו לדיוויזיה. הוא הבחין בדבר מה חשוד, והושיט אליו את ידו. בין הגופות, נמתח חוט דקיק אך חזק, כחוט דייגים. הוא קירב את פניו המאופרות, כדי לבחון אותו מקרוב. "מה?..." הרהר לעצמו, ולפני שהספיק להאיר עניין נוסף, רעש של פיצוץ התבקע לא רחוק מהם.

כל חברי הדיוויזיה הצליחו לנוס מהפיצוץ, ונותרו נפרדים במרחקים גדושים זה מזה. קנקורו, מפקד הקומנדו, לא הצליח להבחין בחבריו, וניסה לקרוא להם בקולו. הוא הרגיש שהוא נחנק, ולאחר שהצליח להתרכז, הבחין בערפל שלא היה שם קודם. החוזי היה כמעט בלתי אפשרי, והיה מוכר לו רק מסיפורי שינובי על אגדות שבעת חברי-החרב של הערפל הנסתר. קנקורו לא הצליח לפצוע את פיו, ונותר לרחמי יריבו, כך הרגיש. גופו הרגיש מנומנם, והוא התכוון לשלוף את אחת ממגילותיו שנשא עמו, כדי לזמן את בובת המלחמה האהובה עליו. הוא עמד לעשות כן, אך הרגיש כיצד איבד שליטה בגופו. הדבר היחידי ששמע, היה "טכניקת כריכת הצל, מוצלחת!"

הוא היה המום לשמוע את הקול המוכר, אך לא די המום כדי להתפעל. הוא ידע שישמע אותו... הוא ציפה לשמוע אותו. חלק מהערפל התפזר, וקנקורו הצליח למצוא את דמותו של חברו לשעבר, שִיקָמָרוֹ. פניו לא השתנו: הוא עדיין נראה כפי שהיה נראה לפני שנה, כשהשתתף איתם במלחמה. אולם בגדיו התחלפו. היה לו מעיל שחור, מעוטר בעננים אדומים. מדי אקצוקי. "שיקמרו!" קרא אליו בקול נואש.

שיקמרו חייך בזדון, ונאנח. "תמיד הייתם טרחה. גם עכשיו אתם טרחה."

"איך יכולת לבגוד באחיך לכפר?!" התרעם קנקורו. "איך יכולת לבגוד בשינובי, לא משנה מהיכן הם?! הצטרפות לאקצוקי היא הכרזת מלחמה!"

"שימוש אירוני במילים..." שיקמרו הידק את הצל שבו השתמש, והחל להגביה אותו לעבר צווארו של קנקורו.

"אתה לא תהרוג אותי. אתה לא כזה, שיקמרו."

"קנקורו... השלמתי עם העובדה שלא ניתן להחזיר את הגלגל אחורה. מה שנעשה, נעשה. הדבר היחידי שאנו יכולים לעשות, הוא להשפיע על ההווה, כך שהעתיד יהיה טוב יותר."

"אתה קורא לזה 'טוב יותר'?! אביך היה מתבייש בך, לדעת שאתה חלק מהנבלות האלו!"

קול נוסף בקע לא רחוק מהם. הוא היה קול צעיר, טיפה צפצפני. היה זה קולה של נערה. "שיקמרו, תסיים עם זה כבר!" היא התלוננה. "אתה מבזבז זמן!"

"אני מצטער קנקורו... לו"ז צפוף" הוא רק התמוגג לאתו, וקימץ את ידו. קנקורו הרגיש כיצד חייו עומדים להתנתק ממנו. רגע לפני שאיבד את הכרתו לחלוטין, שיקמרו הבחין שהדמות אשר חנק לא הייתה אנושית. לפתע תדמיתה ומראה האנושי התמוגג, והייתה זו לא יותר מאשר בובת מלחמה נוספת של קנקורו. שיקמרו מיד ביטל את טכניקת הצללים, אך לפני שהספיק להגיב, הוא הרגיש דחיפה אדירה על ידי כוח לא מוסבר, ונדחק כלא בעל כורחו לתוך מקום חשוך. הנקישות והרשרוש נתנו לו הרגשה טובה להיכן נדחף. הייתה זו אחת מבובות המלחמה הנוספות של קנקורו, בובת ההוצאה להורג. הוא זיהה אותה לפי החרכים הקטנים, היכן שהידיים היו צריכות להיות. הוא ידע שזה הסוף. או לפחות כך רצה שקנקורו יאמין.

לא רחוק משם, מעל ענפי העצים, קנקורו היה בשליטה לאורך כל הזמן. הוא חיכה להפעיל את המלכודת, וציפה לפגוש שם את שיקמרו. הוא עצם את עיניו, ובלבו לחש, "מצטער, שיקמרו" הוא מלמל, וסגר על הבובה את ששת החרבות המיוחדות, שהיו גם חלק מידיה של הבובה. הוא שמע רעש חודרני ואכזרי. הוא פקח בחצי עין, כדי להבחין במה שארע, ושם לב שהתא לא דימם. הוא היה מעט מופתע. הוא השתמש בחוטי הצ'אקרה כדי לפתוח את דלת הבובה, ומצא שהיא ריקה, מלבד בול עץ מחורר. הוא התרגז, וקם מעל מקומו.

סאי ואומואי לא היו רחוקים אחד מהשני. הערפל הדחוס הפריע אמנם לראייה, אך הם זיהו זה את זה. "מה עושים?" שאל אותו אומואי, מהכפר הנסתר של העננים. סאי היה מוכן עם ערכת הציור שלו, בעוד שאומואי היה מוכן כשחרבו שלופה קדימה. סאי הסתכל מסביב בחשד. "אנחנו מחכים להוראותיו של קנקורו. בינתיים נצטרך להסתדר עם מה שיש."

הם הבחינו בנערה שהתקדמה אליהם מתוך הערפל. למעשה, הם הבחינו בכמה נערות, כולן באותו הגודל. סאי מיד שרטט דמויות של חיות אדירות, שזינקו מהדף הישר מולו ומול שותפו. "הזדהו!" קרא אומואי, והרגיש את דמו זורם בעורקיו מהר יותר מתמיד. ידו שקשקה, והוא ניסה לספור את כמות הנערות המתקרבות. צחוק זדוני, מעט צפצפני לגלג מעליהם, והותיר אותם לחוצים.

"להזדהות?..." היא הרהרה. אחת מהנערות הצליחה להגיע לטווח הראייה של סאי. היא הייתה לבושה במעיל האקצוקי המפורסם, מעוטר העננים האדומים. שיערה היה לבן כשלג, וממה שהצליח להבחין- גם קצוץ מאחור. הפוני המתפצל שהיה מעל מצחה הוחזק על-ידי מגן מצח עם סמל של הכפר הנסתר של הערפל, רק שהיה חרוט לאורכו. עיניה היו קרות ותכולות כקרח. היא דרכה עם רגלה במקום, כאשר ידיה משולבות מתחת למעילה. "אני חייבת?"

סאי הביט בה ממושכות. "אז את שותפתו של שיקמרו?..." אומואי לא הצליח להוריד את עיניו מהנערות האחרות. "שכפולים?" לחש לשותפו.

"שש..." לחש לו סאי, ונשאר דרוך במקומו. משום שהנערה לא ענתה, סאי המשיך. "המקורות שלנו יודעים מי את, אוּמוֹ. מִיזוּקָאגֶה מסרה לנו את כל המידע אודותייך."

"הו... אני בספק בנוגע לכך," היא העירה בחיוך זדוני, וחיות הדיו של סאי התמוססו בערפל. הוא היה המום, ועמד להשתמש בשנית בערכתו. הוא שלף אותה, ושם לב שהייתה רטובה לחלוטין, ולא ניתנת לשימוש. הוא הושיט את ידו לחרבו שעל גבו, ואז רק שמע את קולה של המוכפל של אומו. "טכניקת הערפל: כפייה מעורפלת!" (霧遁・霧の結合) ומאז גופו היה משותק.

אומואי נלחץ עוד יותר מכפי שהיה, ולא הצליח להתאפק. בראשו רק חלפו מחשבות על מותו, ועל הדרכים האפשריות שעתה היה מסוגל למות. הוא הסתער עם חרבו על אומו שעמדה קרוב. כאשר הכה בה, גופה המשוכפל התמוסס, והתאדה חיש-מהר לערפל. "סאי!" קרא לשותפו.

"היא השתלטה עליי עם הערפל!" הוא צעק אליו, ובמהירות הרגיש כיצד הערפל חנק אותו. פיו התמלא בלחות מגעילה, והוא ניסה להוציאו בשיעול. אומואי אץ לעבר הדמויות הנוספות של אומו, ותקף אותם חיש מהר. כל הדמויות שתקף היו שכפולים, והוא לא הצליח למצוא את האחת האמתית. "אומו!" הוא צעק. "תראי את פנייך האמיתיים!" הוא נפנף בחרבו בעוצמה. לפני שהספיק לעשות דבר נוסף, קוּנָאי חד ואמתי למדיי ליטף את בשר צווארו. הוא עמד במקומו פן ייפגע. "הראיתי לך אותם... אלו שכפולים דיי מוצלחים" היא העירה בסרקסטיות, והידקה את הקונאי. "אתה לא מפחד, שינובי?"

"לשינובי הזה יש שם..." גמגם. הוא החליק בדומייה את חרבו, והצליח לנעוץ אותה בגופה של אומו שעמדה מאחוריו. הקונאי נשמטה. הוא היה מאושר, והסתובב אחורה. היא לא הייתה שם. חרבו הייתה נקייה מדם. הוא החליט לחזור לסאי, ולטפל בו לפני שמצבו יחמיר.

כשהגיע אל שותפו, הוא ראה גם את זג'י מהעלה ואת טנגו מהעננים, בן בית. "זג'י! טנגו!" הוא קרא אליהם, והתקרב. "איך מצאתם אותנו בערפל הזה?"

"חוש מזל, אני מניח" ענה לו טנגו. כבר באותו רגע, הוא הבחין שדבר מה לא בסדר. טנגו מעולם לא היה עונה תשובה שכזו. הוא החליט למשוך מעט את המשחק.

"הבנתי..." מלמל, והתקרב אל השניים. "מה איתך, זג'י? הספקת להשתמש בג'וטסו שלך?"

"כן, אבל לא הצלחתי למצוא את השאר."

הוא ידע שזה שקר. הוא שמר ביניהם מרחק מספיק צמוד, וברגע ההפתעה, דקר למוות את טנגו. הדמות שנעץ בה את חרבו התפוגגה לכדי ערפל, כך שנותר רק זג'י המזויף. "ניסיון נחמד!" הוא קרא, והניף את חרבו. זג'י המשוכפל הגן על עצמו עם קונאי שהיה ברשותו. אומואי הידק עוד יותר את חרבו על הקונאי, ויצר לחץ מכאיב כלפי המזויף. לבסוף זג'י השקרי לא עמד בזה, ואיבד שיווי משקל. אומואי דחף אותו עם רגלו, ובזריזות נעץ את חרבו בחזהו של יריבו. גם זה התפוגג, והוא נשאר יחד עם סאי. "רק אל תגיד לי שגם אתה מזויף..." הוא הושיט את ידו לוודא.

"לא, הוא דיי אמתי" קולה הצפצפני והמרגיז של אומו השיב לו. הוא הביט לכיוון שממנו נשמע הקול, וראה את דמותה. "אני חייבת להודות בפניך, שיקמרו אמר את האמת אודותיך. אומואי, נכון?..."

"חתיכת!" הוא הסתער במהירות הברק על אומו, ועמד לערוף את ראשה. גם זה היה שכפול ערפל, והפעם הוא הרגיש חפץ חד ומכאיב ננעץ בגבו. קולה הגיע מאחוריו, מכיוון החפץ. "עדיין, לא מספיק מוצלח..." היא התעקשה, ונעצה בו את הקונאי.

שתי בובות מלחמה שקנקורו משתמש בהן בשם "עורב" התלוו ותרו מסביב אחר שיקמרו. הן הסתובבו מסביב, כשקנקורו קורא בקול איי שם מבין הענפים הגבוהים. "אין לי מלחמה בשכפולים, שיקמרו. אני עוד יכול להציע לך להיכנע-" הוא התכוון להמשיך, אך קול מפתיע הגיח.

קנקורו ראה ליד בובות העורב שניים מחברי הקבוצה- איטן מהאבן, וקירי מהערפל. מכיוון שבמצב הזה הערפל היה יכול להיות מסוכן, ואלו היו יכולים להיות תרגיל של האקצוקי, הוא נקט באמצעי זהירות. הוא השתמש בבובות המלחמה כדי ללפות את שני השינובים באפודם, ודיבר דרך בובותיו. "הזדהו."

"איטן... איטן מהאבן!" ענה, מפוחד מעט.

"זה אני, קנקורו! קירי מהערפל! שחרר אותי!" הוא נלחץ וניסה לנער את יד העץ היציבה.

"אני לא מאמין לך..."

בזריזות איטן השתמש בג'וטסו אדמה, כדי ליצור את המילה "אמת". קנקורו חייך לעצמו, בעוד חושד בשותפו השני. הוא הידק את אחיזתו באפוד של קירי, בעוד הוא נלחץ עוד יותר. "תוכיח לי שזה אתה!" קנקורו ציווה. קירי לא ידע מה לעשות, ולפני שהספיק לחשוב על תשובה- איטן דקר אותו עם הקונאי. קירי המפוחד נלחץ, אולם לאחר שניות ספורות הבין את הרמז. הוא השתמש בידו כדי למקד צ'אקרה, ולרפא את פציעתו. בובות המלחמה שחררו אותם, ומפקד היחידה דיבר אליהם דרכם. "אני שמח שאתם בסדר. ראיתם עוד מישהו?"

"לא... חיכינו לפקודה שלך."

"תעקבו אחריי העורב שלי. אנחנו חייבים למצוא את זג'י, יש לו יכולת חישת צ'אקרה מצוינת. אנחנו גם חייבים למצוא דרך לבטל את הערפל!"

בובת העורב החלה ללכת לכיוון האזור בו היה קנקורו. הם התקדמו אחריה, דרוכים במקומם. איטן שמע בקושי רחש של נשימה, ומיד השתמש בג'וטסו האדמה כדי ליצור חומה עגולה סביבם. קירי נבהל, בעוד קנקורו הרגיש כיצד חוטי הצ'אקרה שלו מתארכים. "מה קרה?" שאל אותו.

"על פי המידע מהמטה, שיקמרו צריך להיות כאן. הגבהתי את החומה דיה כדי שהצל שלו לא יגיע אלינו."

"טוב מאוד" הודה לו קנקורו, וניסה להבחין היכן שליט הצללים מסתתר.

שיקמרו עצמו עמד במרחק לא רב מהם, מוסתר היטב מאחורי אחד העצים. הוא הרגיש כיצד החומה גבוהה מדיי. "בעייתי..." הוא החזיר את הצל אליו, ונאנח. "הם באו מוכנים מדיי."

"אל תרים ידיים עכשיו..." הגיחה אומו, כשבידיה סאי המשותק. שיקמרו חייך. "אני לא מאמין..." הוא רכן לעבר סאי. "לא ראיתי את פניך הרבה זמן..." הוא בחן את פניו, בעוד אומו בוחנת אותו בחשד. "אני מקווה שזה לא..."

שיקמרו צחק חלשות. "אל תפתחי רעיונות. הוא היה חבר, בערך. זה קשה, את יודעת?..."

"מה?" שאלה בפקפוק, והחזיקה בחטוף. "מה קשה?"

"הם היו חברים שלי לפני שהצטרפתי..." הוא נעמד, והביט סביב. "אני מתגעגע אליהם. קשה להילחם נגדם..."

"אני הייתי מוכנה למכור את אימא שלי בשביל להיות באקצוקי," סתרה אותו בלעג. "אתה סתם רגשן. הם רק כלים, פיונים של פיונים יותר גדולים."

"גם אני חשבתי ככה פעם..." הוא חייך וטאטא מעט אבק ממכנסיו, "אבל הם הוכיחו לי שהם הרבה מעבר."

"אם כך, למה אתה עומד מנגד עכשיו?"

שיקמרו עצם את עיניו, והרגיש צביטה קטנה בלבו. המחשבה על סדר האירועים הייתה... בלתי נשלטת. זיכרונות התערבלו בהגיגיו כסופה פראית, ורגשות משטמה וקנאה חגגו. אומו קראה את רגשותיו כספר פתוח, והתרחקה מעט. "זה משהו שאמרתי?"

"אל תנסי להיות נחמדה" הוא חייך בזדוניות, והביט סביב. "איבדתי את קנקורו. את יכולה להשתמש בטֶנְקָאִיגֶן, שאני אוכל למצוא אותו?"

"חשבתי אבל שהיינו רק צריכים לגנוב את סאי, לא?"

"את צודקת... אבל יש לי הודעה לתת להם."

"כרצונך" היא חתמה בזאת, ועצמה את עיניה. כשפקחה אותן, אישוניה התרחבו לכדי צורה משונה למדיי; הם היו בצורת משולש אפרפר-כחלחל, מוקף בשלושה משולשים מזוויותיו השונות. שיקמרו נעמד מוצק ויציב, בעוד שהיא הכריזה "טנקאיגן: טכניקת השתלטות" ונשארה קפואה במקומה. שיקמרו הרגיש כיצד עיניו משתנות בהתאם, ואכן כך קרה. גם שלו קיבלו בדיוק את אותה הצורה והצבע, והוא קיבל את יכולתה המיוחדת של אומו. הוא היה מסוגל לראות בערפל כבשדה פתוח, והבחין היכן כולם היו נמצאים, ובשכפולים השונים שאומו פיזרה. עברה בו צמרמורת מחרידה, כשחשב עתה איך הדברים נראים מהצד השני. הוא עתה הבין כיצד סאסוקה ונארוטו מרגישים עם כל הכוח הזה... וכמה שזה יכול להיות מאיים. הוא הבחין בתנועה של קרקע- חומה עגולה חסרת-זווית הייתה בתנועה. הוא הניח שבובות המלחמה והשינובי האחרים נמצאים מאחוריה. הוא חייך. "את שומעת אותי, אומו?"

"אמרתי לך, אידיוט, אני יכולה לשמוע כשאנחנו מסונכרנים במצב הזה!"

"לא ביקשתי את סיפור חייך. אני צריך שתגרמי לצל שלי להגיע לחומת הזזה."

"קיבלת" היא ענתה בזלזול, וחדלה את טכניקת ההשתלטות. היא עתה עשתה את סימני הידיים כדי להשתמש בטכניקה אחרת. "טכניקת ערפל: אובך מחניק!" (霧遁・密集霞) הכריזה, ושיקמרו חייך בזדוניות.

איטן וקירי שהיו יחד עם הבובות, הרגישו לפתע דבר מה חשוד. השמיים היו חסומות- פתח המבנה המוזר נעשה אביך ולא נתן למספיק אור לחדור. אז, הם הבחינו שהוא נעשה יותר חשוך. איטן, שהחזיק וגרר עמו את החומה, הרגיש התנגדות. הוא התאמץ ממש למשוך אותה, אולם לא הצליח. הכוח שהופעל נגדו היה גדול בהרבה מעבר ליכולותיו. קנקורו דיבר דרך העורב. "מה קרה?" תהה ונדרך במקומו.

"משהו מושך את החומה שלי... מה לעזאזל?!"

"אל תוריד אותה!" נלחץ קנקורו, והרגישו גם הוא כיצד חומת האבן משקשקת דרך חוטי הצ'אקרה. "זה לא טוב..." חשש לעצמו. "מה לעזאזל הוא מנסה לעשות?" תמה יותר. הנורא מכל קרה- החומה קרסה, והתפרקה. שניות ספורות, והמקום היה חשוך לחלוטין בצללים.

"שיקמרו!" רעם קנקורו מבעד לבובת המלחמה, וקימץ את אגרופו. "פחדן! הראה את עצמך!"

לפתע, כולם הרגישו דבר-מה לופת את מפרקי כפות רגליהם. קירי מיד הביט למטה. "מה זה?!"

איטן נאנח. "נפלנו לתרגיל שלו."

הצללים שאחזו בהם הפילו אותם ארצה, ומשכו אותם לעבר שיקמרו ואומו. התנועה הפתאומית ניתקה את חוט הצ'אקרה של קנקורו, אך הוא עדיין שלט בבובת המלחמה השנייה. הוא לא שכח ממנה, ומיד השתמש בה כדי לעקוב אחריי אחיו לקרב.

הם הרגישו מובסים ומשותקים כשהגיעו לשיקמרו. הם היו המומים, משום שלא ידעו על היכולת הזו. "טכניקת הצללים: משיכת גופים, מוצלחת!" הכריז בגאווה. אומו הביעה חוסר סיפוק בכך שהזעיפה את פניה. "איפה הקפטן שלכם? אני מאוכזבת. שיקמרו, הבטחת-"

"בניגוד לשיקמרו, לא הפקרתי את אחיי!" בובת העורב הנוספת הסתערה מתוך הערפל, שלופת להב חדה לכיוון שליט הצללים.

"בעייתי, אומו!" קרא אליה שיקמרו, והיא מיד זינקה לעבר הבובה, בעיני הטנקאיגן. "טנקאיגן: ערפל צ'אקרה!" (天開眼・チャクラ霧) קראה, והבובה קפאה באוויר. "חיכיתי לרגע הזה..." אמרה בלצון, והמשיכה להשתמש בטכניקה.

קנקורו, ששלט בבובה מרחוק, גם כך בקושי הצליח להבחין במתרחש, חש הפרעה בטכניקה שלו. חוטי הצ'אקרה התנודדו יותר מדיי, ולבסוף, הוא הרגיש שהם השתנו, ולא נותרו למרותו. "מה לעזאזל?" הוא ניסה להשתמש בהם, ואז הרגיש שהם מושכים אותו בכוח. הוא לא הצליח להתנגד, ולפני שידע זאת- הוא נעמד על יד בובת העורב שלו. הוא ראה את שותפיו משותקים על האדמה הטחובה, בעוד הוא עומד נרעד מנגד לשיקמרו והנערה המוזרה. "נבל!" התרעם, ושלף את מגילתו. "טכניקת הזימון-"

"טכניקת הערפל: לחות מנוקזת!" (霧遁・湿った排水) אומו התנגדה, ובמכה אחת מגילתו של קנקורו הייתה ספוגה במים ולא שימושית. הכתב בה דהה לחלוטין, והותירה אותו נטול נשק.

"חתיכת..."

"יש לך מזל שאדון שיקמרו נחמד, אחרת הייתי אוכלת את העיניים שלך..." אומו לגלגה מעליו, ונתנה לשותפה לאקצוקי מקום לדבר. שיקמרו נשאר במקומו, מחזיק את שני השינובים.

"קנקורו, הסיבה שאתה לא מת היא כי זה לא הזמן שלך למות..."

"תחתוך עם הבולשיט!" נזף בו וירק עליו. שיקמרו היה מרוכז בטכניקת הצללים, ולא נתן לזה להפריע לו.

"כמו שהתחלתי להגיד... אתה לעולם לא תבין מדוע נאלצתי לעזוב את החזית, ואני מקווה בשבילך שלא. אני רוצה שתעביר מסר לנארוטו."

"נארוטו?! מה הוא קשור עכשיו?!"

"תגיד לו שאני מתגעגע ושאני מצטער... בנוסף, תגיד לו שהמלחמה היא לא יותר בין האקצוקי לשינובי..."

"מה? על מה אתה מדבר?"

"יש עוד כוח שמעורב. אני חייב שתגיד לו את זה. ורק לנארוטו."

"אתה לא תצא מזה בחיים, שמעת אותי שיקמרו?!" הוא שלף קונאי שהיה מוסתר, והסתער על שיקמרו המרוכז.

"טכניקת ערפל: כפייה מעורפלת!"

קנקורו השתעל ונחנק. הוא שמט את הקונאי, ונפל על ברכיו. בפעם הראשונה בחייו, שבאמת הרגיש חסר יכולת. עיניו וחורי נשימתו התמלאו בערפל המחניק והדחוס, וזה היה על גבול הצריבה מבחינתו. כמה שהיה בעל מוטיבציה לזוז, לפגוע, הוא לא הצליח משום שגופו מאן. לבסוף, כשהוא מצליח לראות בקושי רב גושים מטושטשים, הוא זיהה דמות כלשהי. הוא הצליח לראות אותה משה, ולאחר מכן, מהלומה חזקה על ראשו. מאותו רגע, הוא איבד את הכרתו.


	2. מגילה 1 חלק 2

חלק 2: אוסמרו

הגיבור האגדי של הכפר הנסתר של העלה, אוזומאקי נארוטו, היה במקום לא כה מאושר כפי שקיווה. געגועיו הניעו אותו בבוקר הקיצי למקום שלא ראה זמן רב. מאז שפרצה המלחמה, הוא לא זכה לחזור לביתו, לכפר הנסתר שבו גר. עתה, לאחר שישנה הפוגה קלה, במיוחד לאחר שהאקצוקי הורידו פרופיל, ההוֹקָאגֶה החמישית צוּנָאדֶה, המשמשת כהורה של ממש עבור נארוטו, העניקה לו חופשה מהקרב, והחלמה קצרה בביתו.

לאחר מסע ממושך הביתה שעשה מהחזית, נארוטו מצא את עצמו שוב בביתו. הוא היה מעט המום... הוא עבר כל כך הרבה בחוץ, שהחזרה הביתה נתנה לו הרגשה מגומדת. הוא חשב על כמה שהוא התקדם, ועל כמה שהמקום נשאר במקומו, ולא השתנה הרבה.

הכפר עצמו עדיין היה בשיפוצים, אפילו שנה אחריי שפרצה המלחמה. רוב הבתים עדיין היו עשויי קורות עצי אורן מיובאים, והרחובות עצמם עדיין היו לא סלולים באספלט. אבק וחול אפיינו את השבילים המאולתרים, כאשר ביניהם בתי עץ מפוזרים. כתובות ושלטים התנדנדו למשב הרוח החמים, שנפנף גם את קצוות סרט כיסוי הראש של העלם.

הכפר עתה היה ריק מאדם. כמעט כל השינובי למיניהם היו בחזית, ממשיכים לאתר ולהילחם בכוחות האקצוקי הנותרים. בעוד שהוא הולך ברחוב הראשי לעבר כיוון בית הקברות, הוא נתקל באדם מוכר.

"נארוטו נִי-סָן!" קרא אליו קונוהמרו. הפרחח הצעיר אץ לעברו, ונארוטו הבחין שאפילו גבה מעט מאז הפעם האחרונה שנפגשו.

"קוֹנוֹהָמַרוּ?..." שאל בתמיהה, ועצר במקומו.

האחרון לשושלת סָרוּטוֹבִּי חיבק את נארוטו, ולאחר שחרר את חיבוקו. "זה נכון מה שאמרו אמש! באמת חזרת!"

"כן, בבשר ודם" נארוטו הרהר. קונוהמרו נראה ספקן לפתע, משום שלא ציפה לתגובה זו של הליצן מספר אחד של הכפר הנסתר של העלה.

"המלחמה, היא השפיעה עליך?..."

נארוטו הרגיש מובך וחייך בהשפלה. "מה! מה פתאום. אני סך הכול עייף. ישנתי... אבל עברתי כל כך הרבה עד שהגעתי הנה..."

"אתה חייב לספר לי נארוטו-סן!"

"אני עייף, תצטרך לחכות... וחוץ מזה, קיבלתי קצת חופש להתרחק מכל זה..."

"לאן אתה הולך?"

"אחריי ששיקמרו עזב, הוא העלה בי כמה מחשבות... אני החלטתי לבקר במקום שלא ראיתי מאז שפרצה המלחמה."

"אבל זאת הדרך לבית הקברות..." קונוהמרו הרהר בקול. נארוטו הנהן אליו בחזרה.

"גיליתי כמה דברים חשובים, קונוהמרו, ועתה כשאני יודע, אני רוצה לסגור מעגל."

"נארוטו?..." הילד נשאר עדיין מפוקפק ומלא שאלות, אך נארוטו רק המשיך בדרכו, כשזה מזדנב אחריו.

בית הקברות של קונוה היה ריק מאדם, בייחוד בשעת הבוקר הזו. מצבות האבן שכבו כלפי מעלה על הדשא המבריק, ובזכות טיפול ממושך נותרו יפות ומלאות גאווה. שדה של מצבות, בית הקברות, השתרע על פני קילומטר, והיה מוקף בגדר צנועה. בקצהו השני, מתנשא מעל שאר המצבות השוכבות גַלעד גבוה. זהו פסל בצורת להבה מלאת חיים, אשר מייצג את "רצון האש", האידיאל של הכפר נסתר של העלה. האידאל המדובר הוא משמש כ"דבק" עבור כל התושבים הרגילים והשינובי כאחד. עבור נארוטו, אשר הגיע בבוקר זה כדי להתאחד עם יקירי לבו, מדובר באהבה שאינה מתכלה. כמו חומר שאינו "הולך לאיבוד", רצון האש של נארוטו הוא האהבה שהוריו הותירו לו, טרם נאבדו סופית באסון שארע לפני שבע-עשרה שנים.

"נארוטו ני-סן, המקום הזה ממש מבאס... אנחנו לא יכולים ללכת למקום אחר?" התלונן קונוהמרו. "אני לא סובל את האווירה כאן, לא מאז..."

"אני יודע, זאת הייתה שנה קשה" נארוטו נאנח, והציץ במבט חטוף לחברו. "מאז המוות של הקשישא ואָסוּמָה סֶנְסֶיְי, החיים שלנו לא נהיו יותר קלים." קונוהמרו נראה שקוע במחשבות, ונארוטו המשיך. "זה בסדר, אל תדאג! אני בטוח שגם קורניי סנסיי הצליחה להתמודד עם המוות שלו... היא הייתה אחת מהראשונות שראיתי כשחזרתי הנה."

"באמת?"

"כן. שאלתי אותה איך היא התקדמה מאז... היא אמרה לי שהדרך היחידה בשבילה להתמודד עם הגעגוע הוא פשוט לזכור את הרגעים השמחים, ושהאהבה אינה נגמרת. היא כרגע מאוד מגוננת על בנה הקטן."

"אה, על האחיין אסומה?"

"כן..."

"נארוטו, אני לא יודע למה באת הנה... אבל אני לא רוצה לבוא אתך. אני אשאר כאן בחוץ."

"זה בסדר קונוהמרו, זה יהיה מהיר."

נארוטו נכנס והביט סביב. המקום היה ריק, הוא לא הצליח להבחין באנשים כלל. הוא התקדם מעט, ונזכר בפעמים השונות שיצא לו לבקר בבית הקברות. מאז שהיה קטן זה היה מקום שמבחינתו היה בגדר טאבו, והוא שנא להיות נוכח כאן, אפילו שלא ידע למה. כל הפעמים שהיה קטן לא היו חיוביות; הוא פעם מתח בריונים שהציקו לו עד שאירוקה, המורה שלו באקדמיה נזף בו על חילול המתים. הוא זכר את המשך ההלוויה, כשהביאו את גופותיהם של אסומה וההוקגה השלישי הנה. כמה עוד ימותו כדי שקונוה תמשיך לפעום, כדי שרצון האש לא יתכלה?

כשהוא עובר בין המצבות הוא הותיר צל עגום ובהיר על פני לוחות השיש המלנכוליות. הוא רצה למצוא את הקבר של הוריו, ואמנם, מצא דבר שונה לחלוטין בהגדרתו. הוא הבחין בדמות לבושה בגלימות חלקות ולבנות עד מושלמות, חובשת כובע שרק הקאגה נוטים לחבוש. הוא לא האמין למראה עיניו.

"קשיש...קשישא?" שאל כשהתקרב. האדם לא ענה לו. זה דיי התריע אותו, והוא נלחץ. יכול להיות שהוא חולם? "קשישא? זה אתה? השלישי?" הוא עדיין לא הגיב. נארוטו הרים מעט יותר את קולו. "קשישא, תענה לי! זה אתה?" האיש המשיך להתעלם, עד שנארוטו התרגז והגיע למרחק שמיעה הגון ממנו. הוא הזיל דמעה קטנה.

"קשישא?... הוקאגה, אני חולם?..."

"סליחה?" ענה לו קול לא מוכר בכלל. נארוטו מיד כרפלקס משך את ידו לתיק הצד, היכן שהשוריקנים והסכינים נמצאים. האיש המבוגר הסתובב אליו, וחשף לו את פניו.

זה לא היה השלישי, נארוטו ידע. הוא היה לבוש מעט כמוהו, אך לא היה זה הוא. הוא היה מעט יותר גבוה מההוקאגה השלישי, ומעט יותר שחום. בגדיו היו לבנים לחלוטין- בניגוד לבגדי הקָאגֶה, שמייצגים את הכפר הנסתר ממנו הוא בא. על כובעו הייתה המילה "שלמות", במקום השם של הארץ. פניו היו מאוד מקומטות, והרבה יותר מבוגרת משל השלישי ביום מותו. היה לו אף כמו של ההוקאגה, אך קטן יותר. בנוסף על הכל, בדומה לקשישא, היה לו זקנקן קצר אשר החל להאפיר.

"אני... אני מצטער אדוני..." נארוטו נעצב, והשפיל את מבטו. הוא לא רצה לחשוף את הדמעה.

"אני לא בטוח מדוע אתה מצטער, אך אני סולח" האיש הזקן חייך, ותפח על שכמו של נארוטו. "אתה צעיר, נערי, אינך צריך לדעת עוד צער. חייך יהיו יפים וארוכים, ותזכה לספר על כך לילדיך, כאשר הם יעמדו כאן לצדך."

נארוטו היה המום מהתגובה, והרים את ראשו. "מי... מי אתה?" נדהם.

"שלום, דבר ראשון. שמי הוא אוֹסָמָרוּ."

"למה אתה כאן?"

"מאותה סיבה שאתה כאן, נערי..." אוסמרו הטה את ראשו לעבר המצבה שמולה עמד. "כולנו מתגעגעים למישהו, שעזב אותנו טרם ידענו לספר לו את שעל לבנו. אלו הם החיים בעולם השינובי."

"זה מישהו מיוחד?"

"כמובן... מאוד, מאוד מיוחד..." אוסמרו הפגין צרידות קלה בקולו כשציין את העובדה הזו. אחריי שהתבונן בנארוטו רגעים ספורים, הוא שם לב ששיערו הפרוע והבלונדיני, בשילוב עם עיניו התכולות, הזכיר לו אדם שהכיר בעבר. ייתכן? שאל את עצמו. "אתה... סלח לי על הגסות, נערי, אך האם אתה... שייך למשפחת נָמִיקָזֶה?"

"סליחה?"

"בכפר הזה בעבר חי אדם מאוד חשוב. הוא ידוע כההוקאגה הרביעי, וקראו לו מִינַטוֹ נָמִיקָזֶה."

נארוטו חייך. "למה אתה שואל?"

"אתה מזכיר לי אותו, מאוד..."

"אני הבן שלו! אוזומאקי נארוטו!"

עיניו של הזקן נפקחו לרווחה. הוא חשב שהוא הוזה. הוא שפשף אותן ליתר בטחון. לאחר שצבט את עצמו, הוא הושיט יד רועדת לנארוטו. "כבוד הוא לי... אוזומאקי... נארוטו..."

נארוטו התבלבל, משום שמעולם לא קיבל יחס שכזה. הוא לחץ לו את היד מעט בחשדנות. "תזכיר לי, מי אתה?"

"אוסמרו. כפי שאמרתי, הייתי בעבר גם חלק מהכפר הנסתר של העלה."

"איפה אתה היום?"

"בכל מקום..." ענה והשתעל מעט. "אוזומאקי נארוטו, זהו כבוד גדול. אתה חלום בהתגשמותו. אביך היה גיבור אמתי, וממה ששמעתי, אתה גם גיבור לא קטן בעצמך."

"אני מצטער שאני קוטע אותך אוסמרו-סָמָה, אבל למה אתה כאן?..."

"נארוטו..." החל הזקן. "לפני שאתחיל להסביר את עצמי... הנך עדיין שינובי צעיר. בוודאי יש לך מורה."

מיד נארוטו נזכר בגִ'ירֳאיָה, שמת לפני שנה במשימת הריגול אחריי פיין. "אני... היו לי כמה. אני יכול אבל לתפקד כעצמאי!"

"אבל מבחינה רשמית, נערי... מי הממונה מעליך? מי הג'וּנִין או הצ'וּנִין שמעליך, במידה ואינך מקודם בדרגות?"

נארוטו הרגיש מושפל. שנה עברה, והוא חולל פלאים רבים- אך הוא עדיין אפילו אינו צ'ונין. צרימה זריזה מלאה אותו. "אתה צודק... האמת היא-"

"בגלל שאתה ג'ינצ'וריקי, אני רק יכול להניח שההוקאגה ממונה מעליך ישירות."

"איך אתה-"

"אני יודע הרבה דברים, נערי. אני אצטרך לפנות להוקאגה כדי שאוכל לספר לך מדוע אני כאן באמת."

"אתה יכול לספר לי! ההוקאגה לא שולטת בכל הבט בחיי!"

"אך לא יהיה זה יאה. אני אפנה אליה. חוץ מזה, נארוטו..." אוסמרו שוב הסתובב למצבה, "האם יש מישהו שאתה מתגעגע אליו?..."

"כן... הרבה..." הוא חשב מיד על הוריו, שבא לראות את קבריהם.

"אני כאן מאותה הסיבה. עברו שבע-עשרה שנים מאז שנגוזו. אני מתגעגע..." הוא התכופף אל הקבר, והניח עליו שיבולת שעורה. "לא עובר יום אחד... יום אחד מבלי שאני חושב על אלו שאיבדתי, ולאורך השנים, הרשימה מצטברת..." הוא נעמד על רגליו. "אך הגלגל ממשיך להסתובב, נארוטו, והיום שלי גם יבוא." הוא הסב לעלם. "אני אלך לדבר עם ההוקאגה. עד כמה שזכרו לי, המינוי היה של ג'יראיה הצעיר, נכון?"

נארוטו הזיל דמעה, ומחה אותה במהירות. "לא..." לחש.

"לא? מי עוד יכול להיות? דָאנְזוֹ?!"

"דאנזו מת..." נארוטו היה מעט מופתע. כמה זמן אוסמרו היה מנותק מהתרבות?

"הוא מת! מפתיע, הוא תמיד עשה רושם שייקח את כל ארבעת הכפרים הנסתרים האחרים אתו לקבר לפני שייתן לשִינִיגָמִי לדרוש את שלו. מי נשאר?"

"סבתא-צונאדה..."

"הא? מי זאת? היא שינובי מוכרת?"

"אתה בטוח שאתה מהעלה? כולם יודעים מי היא! אתה חייב לדעת בעצמך, אם אתה יודע מי זה ג'יראיה!"

אוסמרו חייך. "אתה מדבר על צונאדה-הִימֶה, נסיכת החשופיות?"

"כן! היא!"

"מי ייתן למהמרת, 'המפסידנית' צונאדה להיות ההוקאגה?! מה קרה לכם, הצעירים?!"

נארוטו התייפח ושילב את ידיו. "לא הייתה בחירה שלי..."

"אני אלך לדבר אתה. נארוטו, אנחנו נתראה בשנית. להתראות, ובהצלחה בדרכך."

"תודה רבה, אוסמרו-סמה!"

אוסמרו השתמש בסימוני ידיים שנארוטו חשב שזיהה, ובין רגע נגוז לאוויר הדק. הוא הותיר מאחוריו מעט ערפל, ומשם שום דבר. כעת נארוטו התכופף כדי להביט בקבר שעל ידם עמדו יותר מקרוב. היה רשום עליו "טָנְפּוֹפּוֹ סרוטובי, מת בעת מילוי תפקידו, 10 באוקטובר, בשנה השלושים לכהונת ההוקאגה השלישי."

"סרוטובי... למה זה נשמע לי מוכר?..." נארוטו הרהר לעצמו, והמשיך לכיוון הקבר של הוריו.

ההוקאגה החמישית, צונאדה, לא הייתה במשרדה. למעשה, מי שכן הייתה היא שִיזוּנֶה, שניהלה את הכפר בעוד שההוקאגה הייתה נעדרת. היא ישבה בכיסא הנוח של ההוקאגה, ומנגד לה ישבו בנוחות יועצי הכפר, צמד הזקנים הוֹמוּרָה מִיטוֹקָדוֹ, וקוֹהָרוּ אוּטָטָנֶה. היא ישבה כאשר אצבעות ידיה משולבות אחת בשנייה, נשענות על מרפקי ידיה. פניה היו מרוכזות בהם, כבעלת צורך לקבוע החלטה חשובה. הם היו נינוחים ושלווים, והביטו בה מבעד לעיניהם העייפות.

"שיזונה, מה היא החלטתך?"

"קשה לי לקבוע את ההחלטה הזו בלי צונאדה-סמה... אני חייבת עוד זמן."

"זמן אינו בעיקרו של דבר" קוהרו צמצמה עוד יותר את עיניה. "ההחלטה חייבת להיעשות."

"אם כך, זאת החלטתי- מכיוון שנארוטו תחת השגחתה של צונאדה, רק היא זכאית לקבוע את ההחלטה לדיון הזה."

"אך זהו משורש תפקידך-"

"לא אכפת לי!" שיזונה התרגזה ואיבדה לחלוטין את שלוותה. "אני בחיים לא אחתור תחת הוקאגה סמה כפי שדאנזו עשה!"

דפיקות נשמעו על הדלת. שיזונה נרגעה וענתה. "זהו דיון חשוב."

"זה יהיה מהיר, אני מחפש את ההוקאגה."

"הוקאגה סמה לא זמינה, היא משתתפת במלחמה."

הדלת נפתחה. היה זה אוסמרו, והוא הביט בנוכחים. "מתי היא חוזרת? זהו עניין דחוף מאוד."

"אם זהו דחוף אני יכולה לטפל בזה."

"אני צריך את האחד שממונה ישירות על אוזומאקי נארוטו."

חברי המועצה הזדעזעו. הם זיהו את הקול, למרות התכהותו לאורך השנים. "אוסמרו?..." שאל הומורה ושניהם הסתובבו אליו. "עיני מרמות אותי..." הוא שפשף אותן.

"הומורה! קוהרו! שנים שלא ראיתי אתכם!" הוא חייך. מאידך גיסא, תגובתם לא הייתה כה אופטימית כפי ששלו הייתה.

"מה אתה עושה כאן? בוגד! עריק!" נזפה בו קוהרו. הומורה מנע בעדה להמשיך, והתקרב אליו. "אף על פי שאיני אוהב את טון דיבורה, יש בה אמת אוסמרו... מה אתה עושה כאן?"

"באתי לשאול דבר מה את האחראי על נארוטו."

"מי זה?" שאלה שיזונה, ושילבה את ידיה. "הוא לא בספרי הבינגו. מאיפה אתם מכירים אותו?"

"הוא פרחח שלא יודע מה טוב עבורו!" התרגזה קוהרו ונמתחה במקומה. "אתה חושב שאתה פשוט יכול להיכנס עם חיוך הנה, אחריי כל מה שעשית, ופשוט לחשוב שנשכח?!"

"זה לא נוגע לעבר, אלא לעתיד" אוסמרו הזעיף את פניו.

"הוא מת, אתה יודע?..." קוהרו הזילה דמעה קטנה.

"כך שמעתי... לפני שלוש שנים, נכון? ועל ידי אחד מתלמידיו?"

הומורה שילב את ידיו. "איפה היית? אני מניח שאין זה משנה, אם לא הבעת עניין בנו כבר אז!"

"בבקשה, זה לא מה שאתם חושבים!"

"לך מפה!" נזפה בו קוהרו. "אתה לא שייך לפה! שיזונה, תקראי לג'ונינים שלך שיסלקו אותו!"

"אני יודע את הדרך בעצמי!" נזף בה חזרה אוסמרו. "אני גרתי כאן, ואני יודע מתי אינני רצוי. איפה ההוקאגה נמצאת? ענו על שאלתי ואסתלק."

"זה לא מעניינך!"

"זה מענייני, לעזאזל אתך!" הוא קימץ אגרוף. "הפסקתי לשבת בצד. מצאתי מזמן את ייעודי. איפה היא? עני לי!"

שיזונה נאנחה. "איך אני יכולה לאמוד את המילה שלך? איך אני אדע שאני לא עושה טעות?"

הוא חייך. "התגעגעתי לעולם השינובי, שאין על מי לסמוך בו... אם את לא תספרי לי, מישהו אחר יספר, ואת לא תוכלי לעשות דבר בנידון. למדתי שישנן דרכים רבות לאותו מקום. אני פשוט בוחר את הדרכים הנוחות."

"זה רק בגלל נארוטו? מה אתה רוצה לשאול אותה?"

"זה לאוזניה בלבד" התעקש אוסמרו. "אלא אם כן את יכולה לשמש כהורה הישירה שלו ו-"

"תשאל אותי ואני אפנה את זה להוקאגה סמה."

הוא בחן את שני חברי המועצה. הוא ידע שהנוכחות שלו תכה גלים... הוא לא ציפה שהיא תכה כאלו גלים. "אתם תמיד חשבתם על טובת הכפר הנסתר של העלה, הומורה, קוהרו... אבל העולם גדול הרבה יותר מכך" הוא התקרב לשיזונה. "תעדכני אותה שזה אני, אוסמרו. בנוסף, תעדכני אותה שאני מעוניין להיפגש אתה בזמנה הפנוי. מדובר בנארוטו, ועסקה מסוג מסוים שאני יכול לדבר עליה אך ורק בארבע עיניים."

"בסדר גמור... אני מבינה" היא הנהנה תוך שהיא מושכת בעט הקליגרפיה שלה. היא סיימה, וגלגלה את המסר. "אני אדאג שזה יגיע אליה בהקדם האפשרי, אוסמרו-סמה-"

"אל תפני אליו בכבוד כזה!" נזפה בה קוהרו. "לא מגיע לו אפילו שתטפלי בבקשתו!"

"נמאסתם!" התרגז אוסמרו. "העבר אמנם הינו יסודות הבית, אך העתיד הוא הגג אשר יגן עלינו מהגשם! כמה אתם יכולים להתרכז ביסודות, ולשכוח מהגג?!"

"קשה למחול על יסודות כה גרועים, אוסמרו! רק הזכרת השם שלך מעבירה בי צמרמורת קרה!" היא נסערה והצביעה עליו. "אני לא רוצה לראות את הפנים שלך איי פעם שוב במשרד הזה, או בכפר הנסתר של העלה, ברור?!"

הוא צמצם את עיניו. "חוקי האיזון לא כפופים לתחנונייך. אני אהיה היכן שאני צריך להיות, ואין בך דיי מתבונת האיזון כדי לנסות להתנגד!" הוא הסתובב ויצא. שיזונה פנתה אל חברי המועצה.

"אז... להעביר את זה?"

"את ממלאת המקום. זה נכון שיש בינינו סכסוך בעקבות הפעולות שהוא נקט... אך אל תתני לזה לערפל את חשיבתך. כעת את ממלאת המקום, ולא אנחנו. עשי את הבחירה הנכונה, שיזונה-קון..." קוהרו הנהנה, ומשכה אחריה את הומורה עד שיצאו מהמשרד. שיזונה אחזה במגילה בידיה, והגיעה להחלטה.


	3. מגילה 2 חלק 1

פתיחה 2:

זוהי השנה ה-65 לחמשת הארצות המובילות. לפני שנה תמימה, עולמם של השינובי הספיק להזדעזע דיו. אירועים רבים וקשים עברו על כלל הכפרים הנסתרים, כאשר בכולם עוברים שני חוטי שני בולטים: נארוטו, והאקצוקי.

לאחר שכל האירועים הוצתו, לא הותרה ברירה ומלחמה פרצה. בניגוד למצופה, המלחמה אינה בין האומות השונות. להיפך, האומות התאחדו בצוותא לכדי "שינובי": המכנה המשותף לכולם. אם כך, מי האויב? כוחות האקצוקי, ארגון טרור חשאי ונסתר אשר מתקיים בכל רחבי הארצות, במטרה להפילן. הוא משתמש בג'וטסוים אסורים מכל הסוגים, רק על מנת לממש את מטרותיו האישיות.

רוחות המלחמה עדיין נושבות, גם אם בפחות עוצמה. יחידת הקומנדו של השינובי, בהנהגת קפטן קנקורו מהחול גילתה התנגדות עזה במשימתה האחרונה. שיקמרו נרה מהעלה ואומו מהערפל ערבו להם כל הזמן. שיקמרו לכד אותם בכוונה כדי להעביר מסר לנארוטו: האקצוקי לא המטרה היחידה.

נארוטו חזר לביתו בכפר העלה, לחופשה קטנה. לאחר שהגיע לבית הקברות, הוא פגש באוסמרו, שינובי לשעבר מכפר העלה הנסתר. אוסמרו רוצה לסגור עסקה עם נארוטו, ולכן הוא מחפש את ההוקאגה. כשהגיע למשרדה קיבל ביקורת קשה מצד יועצי הכפר שהכירו אותו. הוא עזב, והותיר אותם מבולבלים.

חלק 3: כאור לצללים

נאמר שהחשיכה היא לא יותר מאשר היעדרות האור. אחד מכלי הנינג'ה המוצלחים ביותר הם הצללים והחשיכה. הם מהווים שיריון מושלם, הגנה בלתי חדירה. למרות שגם נאמר על הנינג'ות הטובות ביותר שהן מסוגלות להתגנב בזריזות ללא צורך בעזרה, החשיכה היא אם הבריאה האפלה, בזכותה אפילו הנלוז ביותר ימצא מסתור. היא אמנם מאיימת ומפחידה, אך החשיכה... היא ההגנה הקודרת, בה כל הנמוגים מוצאים את תהילתם.

הייתה זו מערה חשוכה, במקום מאוד מיוחד. אלמלא היית חבר באקצוקי, כנראה שלא היית מודע אליה בכלל. המערה שימשה כאחד ממיני המסתורים הרבים של ארגון הטרור, ועתה קיבלה את שימושה בשנית.

קרן אור קטנה חדרה אל חלל המאורה, והייתה כמאין פס ישר ומושלם. מסביב לקרן, חשיכת המערה גברה ולא נתנה לה הזדמנות לפשוט בה. בצללי החשיכה הסתתרו הקרנות רוחניות. אלו היו ההקרנות של חברי האקצוקי הנוכחים, והם היו ישובים ושלווים על עשרה במות גבוהות. בבמה הגבוהה ביותר, ישב סָאסוּקֶה, המנהיג החדש. היחידים שלא היו בצורת ההקרנה הרוחנית היו שיקמרו, ואומו. שאר הדמויות היו מעורפלות... וצליל קולם היה מאוד צורם עקב הג'וטסו.

סאסוקה החל. "שנה עברה מאז המלחמה."

דמות מוכרת, בעלת עיניים סגולות ומראה דגי מעט החליט להעיר על כך. "חרא של שנה."

"שקט סוּיְגֶטסוּ" השתיק אותו מי שכנראה היה שותפו. הוא היה בחור גדול מאוד, בעל חזות חייתית.

"סויגטסו לא יודע לשמור על דיסקרטיות!" העירה אומו. "אפשר לשתות אותו כמו מרק?"

הוא התחלחל מהמחשבה. "סאסוקה, אני לא אוהב אותה..."

"שקט!" התרעם סאסוקה. "אתם מבזבזים את זמני. שנה עברה מאז שנפתחה המלחמה. שיקמרו, תפסת את סאי?"

"כן, סאסוקה" הוא השפיל מעט את מבטו. "תראה, סאסוקה..."

"שקט" הוא פיקד עליו, ולכן שיקמרו נהג בהתאם. "כשארצה את דעתך, אשאל. נארוטו הוא מעט בעייתי ללכידה, במיוחד כשאנחנו הורדנו פרופיל ו-"

"הורדנו פרופיל זאת לא מילה!" החליט להתערב דמות חדשה. סאסוקה התרגז, ורצה לדבר, אך החצוף המשיך בשלו. " 'הורדנו פרופיל'... ממה אנחנו מפחדים, תזכיר לי? איזה סנילי מסכן שמתבודד על הר?"

"לָיְים!" התרגזה מי שכנראה הייתה שותפתו. שיערה השחור והפרוע הסתיר את עינה הימנית. "אל תתחצף!" היא השתיקה אותו.

"אם את חושבת שרק בגלל שאני ואת-"

"אני אקבור אותך כל כך עמוק בגֶנְג'וּטסוּ שלי שהדרך היחידה שלך לצאת תהייה למות."

"שקט!" סאסוקה השתמש בגנג'וטסו שהדהד באוזני כולם. הם שתקו, והוא המשיך.

"קֶמוּרִי, שיקמרו, אני אולי לא נראה לכם מפחיד כמו טוֹבִּי, אבל אני יכול להבטיח לכם, יש סיבה שהוא בחר בי ולא בליצנים האחרים שבקרקס הזה לנהל את הארגון. איפה סאי?"

"הוא כאן, מאחורי הבמה שלי."

סביב אחת הדמויות החלה להיווצר מאין מערבולת קטנה. כולם נשאו את עיניהם אליה. הדמות הייתה טובי, האקצוקי במסכה. הסופה נעשתה אמיתית ולא אשליה, וממש המערבולת הקטנה פלטה אותו למאורה החשאית, על הבמה שלו. סאסוקה התרגז. "אתה שם גם, טובי?"

"מחובתי לוודא שהעבודה נעשית, אוּצִ'יהָ" הוא התרגז על סאסוקה וקם. "אמרתי לך לצוות על קמורי וליים להביא אותו. למה שיקמרו ואומו הלכו למשימה-"

"אני מנהיג האקצוקי, ולכן אני קובע את ההחלטות."

קול מחריד וחורקני בקע מבעד לדמות אקצוקי מאוד לא אנושית. הוא דמה למאין צמח מגודל בעל שיניים, אשר בתוך הפקעת שלו מסתתר אדם מעוות. "קשה לעקוב אחר מנהיג לא יציב, סאסוקה-קון..."

"אל תפנה אלי ככה!" סאסוקה התרעם. "אני מבין שקשה לכם לקבל את זה, אבל אחריי הבגידה של פֶּיְין, אני הדבר הטוב ביותר שיכולתם להשיג."

"אני דווקא אוהב את סאסוקה, הוא אחלה" העיר מי שכנראה היה שותפו, דמות חשודה ואפלה בעלת קרניים בולטות. "הוא החלטי, אסרטיבי וגם מאוד מיומן."

"לא שאלתי את דעתך!" נזף בו.

"...והוא גם יודע לגרום לך להרגיש כמו אפס."

"אם הייתי רוצה להצטרף לקרקס הייתי נשאר בכפר העלה. טובי, תפסיק להתערב בקביעת ההחלטות שלי. אני המנהיג, ותצטרך להסתמך על חוש השיפוט שלי."

טובי שילב את ידיו. "הגנג'וטסו של קמורי יהיה הרבה יותר יעיל כאן מאשר ממרחק."

"אני יודע, לקחתי את זה בחשבון. שיקמרו אמר אותו דבר. אבל אני מכיר את כפר העלה, ואני מכיר את נארוטו..." המחשבה על יריבו העלתה את חמתו, "ולכן אסור לתת לפרחח להשפיע. הם יבואו הנה. אני יודע את זה."

"למה שהם יתערבו? הם כוחות השינובי עכשיו ו-"

"אם לא כפר העלה, אז **הוא** יתערב ויפריע, ולכן חשוב שקמורי תהייה רחוקה."

שיקמרו שילב את אצבעותיו בתנוחה הידועה שלו, כאשר הוא מתרכז. "נקודה טובה, הוא צודק טובי."

טובי צמצם את עינו. "סאסוקה, תזכור את מקומך. הפעם עשית דבר בשכל, אך אם תקבע החלטה שכזו איי פעם שוב מבלי להתייעץ איתי על זה..."

"אני לא מפחד ממך" סאסוקה חתם, והמשיך. "טובי, גרור את סאי אל קמורי. אני רוצה שנתחיל עכשיו."

"אני חייב להשאר?" התלונן ליים. סאסוקה קימץ אגרוף. "כן. ואם אתה תברח, אני אישית אצוד אותך."

"הנה סאסוקה הביקורתי שוב. אתה חייב לעשות את זה כל פעם?" שאל אותו הדמות המקורננת.

"טֶד, אתה חופשי גם. מי שנשארים אלו שיקמרו ואומו, קמורי וליים. כל השאר משוחררים."

עד שסאסוקה סיים לדבר, טובי הביא את גופתו של סאי אל התגלמותה הרוחנית של קמורי. משם, טובי שאב את עצמו לתוך עינו, בעוד שנותרו רק המועמדים שסאסוקה ציין.

ליים שילב את ידיו. "אוך! למה אני צריך להתקע כאן! קמורי, לא יכולת להגיד לו משהו?"

"ששש!" היא ביקשה משיקמרו להרים אליה את ראשו של סאי. שיקמרו הנהן, והרימו. קמורי השתמשה בסדרת סימוני ידיים, ואז אחזה בראשו של החטוף. היא עצמה את עיניה, והתרכזה.

סאי התעורר. הוא היה במקום מוכר. היה זה מרתף ענקי וגבוה. הוא היה על גשר ברזל ישן. היה זה אחד מהמרתפים בעלי אלפי הגשרים, בהם היה דנזו זומם עם האנבו שלו את תוכניותיו. הוא שפשף את עורפו, והביט סביב תוך שהוא נזכר באירועי העבר. "מה..." מלמל לעצמו, והצליח להיעמד על רגליו. אחריי שניות ספורות, הוא ראה דמות לא מוכרת. היא הייתה לבושה במעיל אקצוקי, ושיערה הפרוע היה משוך כך שהסתיר את עינה הימנית. כיסוי הראש שבלט מהשיער היה בעל סמל כפר המעיין הנסתר. הוא מיד נדרך במקומו והושיט את ידו לחרבו.

"אני שמחה לראות שהתעוררת" העירה בחדווה. הוא נשאר חשדן, והידק את אחיזתו בחרבו. "בפעם האחרונה שהייתי ער, נלכדתי על ידי האקצוקי... ואני מניח שזה נשאר כך."

"זה המעיל, נכון? גם אני חושבת שהוא בולט מדיי."

"מי את? איך הגעתי הנה? למה אני עדיין חי? איפה שיקמרו?"

"ואוו-ואוו! שאלה אחת בכל פעם. אני כנראה לא הולכת להגיד לך מי אני, וכנראה שאתה הולך לתת לי את התשובות, ולא ההפך."

"מה את רוצה?"

"איפה שמונה הזנבות?"

"גם אם הייתי יודע, לא הייתי מספר."

"כמה חבל..." היא התקרבה אליו, והוא מיד שלף את חרבו. "הו, זאת הפעם הראשונה שלך עם בחורה?"

"מה?... אני בטוח שזאת מלכודת. איפה שאר האקצוקי?"

"רציתי לארגן קצת זמן ביחד. אתה לא מאמין בפגישה עיוורת?"

"זה שקר... אני לא טיפש." הוא עדיין החזיק את חרבו, והביט מסביב. "איך הגענו הנה? זה בכפר העלה."

"אני יודעת, נכון? אני ממש כישרונית" היא ליטפה את כף ידה. "עכשיו אני צריכה לדעת, איפה השמונה זנבות?"

"למה שלא פשוט תמצאי בעצמך? עדיף שתהרגי אותי מאשר שתבזבזי את זמנך."

"קיוויתי שאוכל לעשות את זה בעדינות..." היא קימצה את אגרופה. "אומרים לפעמים שהמציאות עולה על כל דימיון... מה דעתך שנבדוק את זה?"

"מה?"

היא במהירות שאפילו סאי לא הצליח לצפות כיוונה את אגרופה לפניו. הוא מיד הגן עם חרבו, אך לפני שהספיק להגיב דבר נוסף, הוא התרסק על הקיר שברקע. זה לא כאב כפי שחשב, אבל זה כן הפתיע אותו... היא לא נראתה כמו טיפוס של טָאִי-ג'וטסו. הוא הצליח לקום מעט, והתייפח. "מי... מי את?"

היא חייכה. "אתה לא הטיפוס שלי, אם חשבת שיש לך סיכוי איתי, אבל זה מחמיא."

"מה..." הוא הניף את חרבו מולו. "מה את מנסה להשיג?"

"אני אשאל אותך שוב- איפה השמונה זנבות? או בשמו הג'ינצ'וריקי, קילר-בי?"

"אני לא יודע, וגם אם הייתי-" הוא רצה להמשיך, אך לפתע הקיר קיבל צורה של יד, ולפת אותו. הוא נבהל, ולא היה מספיק מהיר כדי להימלט. הקיר סגר עליו חזק, והוא לא היה מסוגל לזוז.

"שנתחיל בעינוי?" היא שאלה, והשתמשה בידיה כדי לדמות את לחץ הקיר. היא הידקה את אחיזת הבטון, וסאי הרגיש כיצד חלקי גופו קורסים תחת הלחץ.

"אני... אני..." הוא חשב על אחיו שִין, ומשם נדדו זכרונותיו לנארוטו וצוות 7. הוא הצליח לחייך בעוד שהוא נמחץ, דבר שנראה מוזר בעיני קמורי.

"אני מבינה שאתה אוהב את זה ככה? הצד הפיזי הוא לא הדרך הנכונה. טוב, בשביל זה אנחנו כאן!" היא חייכה בעצמה, וסאי הרגיש לפתע את אחיזת הקיר נרפית. "מה קרה?... איפה היא?" שאל את עצמו. הוא אפילו הצליח לצאת מהקיר, משום שהוא נהפך ללא כוח בכלל. סאי חזר לגשר, ולא הצליח לראות שמץ מהבחורה המוזרה. הוא החזיר את חרבו לנדנה, ועצם את עיניו. "זאת מלכודת..." הוא אמר לעצמו.

"סאי!" קרא אליו קול עבה ומוכר. היה זה קולו של קילר-בי, הג'ינצ'וריקי מכפר העננים, אחיו של הרַאִיקַאגֶה. "מהרגע ששמעתי שנחטפת הגעתי!"

"נחטפתי... אבל אני בכפר העלה. לא יכול להיות שנחטפתי לבית."

"אל תתן לה להשלות אותך, הם לקחו מקום ועיצבו אותו כמו מקום שאתה מכיר, כדי להפעיל עליך לחץ פסיכולוגי!"

משהו לא היה נראה לסאי באותו רגע. אפילו ברגעיו הכי משמעותיים, קילר-בי תמיד שמר על דיבור בראפ וחרוזים. משהו לא הסתדר כאן. האם יכול להיות שהיא מנסה להטעות אותו? הוא היה חייב לבדוק. "הבנתי... ואיך ידעת שאני כאן?"

"עקבתי אחריי העקבות, גיליתי שאתה פה."

"ולא ראית אף אחד אחר?"

"לא! קדימה, בוא ניקח אותך מפה-"

לפני שהוא הספיק להגיב, סאי נעץ בלבו של קילר-בי את חרבו. קילר-בי הפסיק, וגופו המגושם לפתע קפא. הוא צחק בזדוניות, וקולו התעוות. "אין ספק שנמצאת מתאים לקומנדו, סאי..." היה זה קולה של הבחורה המסתורית.

"זאת לא פעם ראשונה שאני רואה שכפול צללים. מי את?"

"שכפול צללים?..." גופו של קילר-בי התפוצץ בעוצמה, והטיח את סאי על הקיר. עתה הוא היה נטול חרבו ונטול ערכת הדיו שלו שנהרסה. הוא ניסה להביט מעלה, ושאל את עצמו אם מדובר באחד מיציקות החימר של דֶיְידַרָה הידוע לשמצה. הקול שלה הדהד ברחבי המקום. "איפה שמונה הזנבות?"

"מה הולך פה? מי את? את לא תשיגי ממני כלום!"

מתוך הערפל, צצה דמות מוכרת. היא הייתה של סָקוּרָה. היא ניראתה שלווה. "סאי?..."

"עוד שכפול? מה את מנסה להשיג?" לצד סקורה הופיע שין, אחיו של סאי. הוא נרתע. "מה את מנסה לעשות? מה המטרה של זה?!"

עוד דמויות החלו לצוץ- דנזו, קפטן יָמָטוֹ, אִיטָאצִ'י, קִיסָמֶה, הִידַאן, קָקוּזו- ועוד שלל דמויות שסאי הכיר לצד הטוב והרע. הוא לא הבין את פשר העניינים. "מה... מה את עושה? בשביל מה?... אני יודע שכולם מתים, ו..."

"סאי..." ניגש אליו שין. "הכל בסדר?"

"איפה היא? אני יודע שחוץ מסקורה וקפטן ימטו, כולכם אמורים להיות מתים!"

"מוות הוא לא הסוף... הוא רק התחלה של מסע נפלא..."

"אני לא יודע איפה השמונה זנבות. אף אחד לא יודע. דיסקרטיות היא חלק מהאסטרטגיה המלחמתית."

לפתע הוא הרגיש שיד אחזה בקרקפתו. הוא ניסה להסתובב, ולא הצליח. "מה..."

"לא היית צריך לספר לי. אתה מבין, סאי, זמן הוא אחד מחולשות האדם... וכאשר אתה נותן למחשבה בודדה להתנוסס מספיק זמן, היא תתייבש ותהייה מוצקה, כמו בוץ."

"אני לא..." הוא גמגם, והחל לאבד ריכוז. לפתע, לחץ בלתי נשלט מבפנים דחק בו. הוא הרגיש שהוא עומד להקיא, ואיבד שליטה על גופו. הוא הרגיש שדבר מה מוצק, ככל הנראה בצורה גלילית החל לבצבץ החוצה. הייתה זו מגילה. הנערה המרושעת לקחה אותה מהר, ובלעה אותה. סאי היה המום, ולא ציפה לזה בכלל.

"מה עשית?"

"בוא נקרא לזה, אוכל למחשבה..." היא גיחכה. רעש ורעד פתאומי קרקש את כל הזירה. קמורי נלחצה והסתכלה מסביב. "מה הם עושים שם בחוץ?..." היא תהתה לעצמה, ובמקביל גם היא וגם סאי איבדו הכרה.

ההקרנה הרוחנית של קמורי הייתה מרוכזת בגנג'וטסו, בעוד שהקרנתו של ליים הייתה ישבה ממש בחוסר רצון. "אני שונא להיות ככה."

שיקמרו ואומו, היחידים שנותרו, לא אהבו את תלונותיו. "אתה צריך לכבד את מה שלסאסוקה יש להגיד," העיר לו שיקמרו.

"למרות שאני חייבת להסכים עם ליים. אני לא אוהבת אותה" אומו החמיצה פנים לעבר קמורי. "היא חושבת שהיא הכי טובה! מי עשה אותה הכי טובה?"

"את חושבת שאת הכי טובה" הסתכל עליה שיקמרו. "תקשיבו, אני יודע שקשה לנו לשתף פעולה, אבל הדרך היחידה שאנחנו נוכל לנצח את המלחמה הזאת, ואת זה שעושה לנו צרות לאחרונה, זה רק דרך התוכנית של סאסוקה, בסדר?"

"מי עשה אותך האחראי פתאום?" התלונן שוב ליים. אומו הפעם הייתה זו שהתרגזה.

"אתה תתנהג יפה לשיקמרו-סמה! בזכותו אנחנו עושים את מה שאנחנו עושים!"

"תגרמי לי!" זלזל בה ליים, ואלמלא שיקמרו היה מתערב, יכול להיות שהיה זה מתדרדר.

"מספיק! אפילו חברי האקצוקי הקודמים ידעו איפה הגבול. עזבו את חילוקי הדעות, אם לא נחזיק מעמד אנחנו נפסיד את המלחמה הזו."

"מה אנחנו בכלל מנסים לעשות?"

"אולי אם לא הייתם מתחצפים לסאסוקה כל הזמן הוא היה מספר לכם. עכשיו תצטרכו רק לשתף פעולה ולהתנהג כמו שצריך עד הסוף."

גופתו של סאי שקשקה. שיקמרו הרים גבה. "זה אמור לקרות?..."

"זה אומר שהגנג'וטסו שלה עובד יותר מדיי טוב" חייך ליים. "בניגוד לגברת שלג כאן, אני אוהב מאוד את השותפה שלי. היא יכולה להשיג כל דבר באמצעות הגנג'וטסו המטורף שלה."

שיקמרו חייך וגרד את עורפו. "בעייתי..." הוא הוציא חבילת סיגריות. "אומו, איך את מרגישה?"

"מה?..." היא הסתכלה על שיקמרו. "מה שאלת?"

"אתמול השתמשת בטנקאיגן מעט מעבר לרגיל. הייתי בטוח שזה התיש אותך."

"כלום!" הכריזה בחיוך. "אני לא מבינה למה אתה מודאג... אבל אני בריאה כמו שור!"

"וגם נראית כמו אחד..." מלמל ליים. היא רצתה לחנוק את התגלמותו הרוחנית בערפל, אך שיקמרו מנע בעדה. "למה את מצפה מילד קטן?"

"אנחנו אותו גיל!" נזף בו ליים.

"בעייתי..." הוא דחף סיגריה לפיו, והדליקה. אומו הסתכלה מסביב.

"למה סאסוקה כל כך מפחד? אני גם לא הבנתי..."

"בהתחלה חשבתי על זה בעצמי, אבל שללתי את זה. סאסוקה מפחד שנארוטו יבוא, או יותר גרוע- שהשינובי המטורף ההוא יבוא. אמרתי לעצמי שאין סיכוי שהשינובי הזה ימצא אותנו כאן, או נארוטו... אבל סאסוקה צודק, אין מקום לטעויות."

רעש חזק פילח את האוויר. עשן התפזר לכל עבר, ומבעדו- לא אחר מאשר אוסמרו.

"אתה!" שיקמרו מיד השתמש בסימוני הידיים של כפיית הצללים. "ליים! תתקשר מחדש עם טובי, או סאסוקה, הוא כאן!" ליים הנהן ונגוז. אומו חייכה.

"לתיש הזקן הזה אין סיכוי. אני אוכלת אותו חי!"

"זהירות אומו!"

היא מיד השתמשה בסימוני ידיים, ויצרה ערפל סביבם. לאחר מכן פתחה את עיני הטנקאיגן שלה, וזיהתה היכן דמותו הייתה. היא שלפה קונאי, ומיד נעצה אותה בעורפו. "זה נגמר!" היא הכריזה.

היא שמעה את הזקן לוקח נשימה עמוקה, ולאחר כמה רגעים, נושף אותה לכל עבר. הם היו מופתעים. הערפל התפזר, ושיקמרו איבד את שליטת הצללים שלו. אומו נחתה על רגליה, והביטה בקונאי שהייתה נעוצה בו. "אתה צריך להיות מת!"

"לא רע..." הוא הרהר, שלף את הלהב והביט בו בתמיהה. "האיזון יישמר, ילדים, לא משנה מי האחראי לו," הוא השליך את הקונאי הצידה. "בנוסף, אני לא באמת אוסמרו. אני רק שכפול צללים."

"מה!?" שיקמרו הביט סביב וחיפש את המקור.

"האחד האמיתי מסתתר. בינתיים תאלצו להסתפק בלהרוג אותי."

"אתה לא יכול להיות שכפול צל, אם הקונאי פגעה בך הייתה צריך להתפוגג!"

"האמנם?..." הוא צחקק, וטאטא חלק מהאבק שהיה על בגדיו. "מה אם הייתי מספר לך שזה שכפול צללים מאוד מוצלח?"

"זה לא הגיוני!" הוא מיד השתמש מחדש בטכניקת כפיית הצללים. אומו השתמשה בטנקאיגן, וגרמה לו לקבל גם את העיניים האסורות. "אתה לא אמור להיות בעל יכולת להתנגד!"

"זה יהיה מהר ילדים, אל תדאגו..."

"אתה מדבר גדול יחסית לאיש זקן!" אומו הכריזה ויצרה סימוני ידיים. "טנקאיגן: סערת מוחות"!

היא ראתה כיצד שכפול הצללים החל להשתגע. ראשו החל לרטוט ולהשתגע. אחריי כמה רגעים, הוא איבד הכרה והתפוגג, וכך היא הפסיקה להשתלט עליו. "רואה, הוא כלום."

"האם אתם מסתתרים בצללים, מפני שאתם מפחדים מאור היום?..." הדהד קולו של אוסמרו בהיכל. שיקמרו מיד הפסיק את הג'וטסו, והחטיף מבטים לכל עבר. "איפה אתה?"

"פה" ענה, והרים את גופתו של סאי. "אתם הצעירים כל כך מלאי מרץ, ולפעמים נוטים לפספס את מה שנמצא מנגד עיניכם..."

"מה!? איך אתה-" הוא עצר את עצמו, והתרכז. "תחשוב, תשאר רגוע..." ניסה להרגיע את עצמו. "הוא בהחלט חזק, אבל בוודאי יש לו נקודת חולשה..."

"איפה שאר חברי האקצוקי?" שאל אותם.

"פספסת אותם" ענתה לו בלגלוג אומו. "הם בדיוק היו פה."

"אתם חייבים לי את הדו"חות. אני עמדתי בצד שלי של העסקה, אז מדוע אתם לא עומדים?"

"מה אכפת לי מהדו"ח שלך! מי אתה חושב שאתה!"

"חכי!" קרא אליה שיקמרו. "אני לא יודע מה אתה, אוסמרו, ואני גם לא יודע איך מצאת אותנו, אבל אתה לא יכול להמשיך לאיים עלינו ככה."

"אתה הבן של שִיקַאקוּ נָרָה, נכון? מהכפר הנסתר של העלה?"

שיקמרו פער את עיניו. "איך אתה... איך אתה יודע את זה?!"

"אתה מדבר כמוהו. אהבתי אותו. למה הצטרפת לאקצוקי, נערי? זהו לא מקום למתקני עולמות. אנשים שמנסים להפר את האיזון... איך אתה מתכוון בזה לתקן את העולם?"

"זה לא נוגע אליך!" שיקמרו איבד את סבלנותו. "אומו, תשתמשי בטכניקת הערפל!"

"האיזון לא רק יעלים את הערפל, אני גם אדאג שתשלמו את המחיר המלא!"

תוך שניות ספורות, אומו הכריזה על טכניקת הערפל, והמקום התמלא בו. מרוב צפיפות, קשה היה להבחין בכל דבר. "קצת מחניק כאן..." העיר אוסמרו, "אולי כדאי שאפתח חלון!" הוא הכריז, והשתמש בסימוני ידיים. "טכניקת האור: סינוור!" לפתע הקרן הקטנה ומוקפת החשיכה נפערה וגדלה, ואור הציף לחלוטין את כל ההיכל. הסינוור פגע בכולם, ואפילו בעיניה של אומו. הערפל מיד התפזר, והוא נעמד מעל אומו. "אני רוצה לדבר עם האחראי עליכם. אתם לא הגשתם את הדו"חות כבר מעל לשבועיים. אתם מנסים למעול באמון שלי? היה בינינו הסכם! אתם תשלמו את המחיר!"

"מה אתה רוצה מאיתנו?!" אומו הזילה דמעה. "לא מספיק קשה כשהשינובי רודפים אחרינו, ויש לנו מנהיג משוגע, אז עכשיו גם אתה צריך להתערב!"

"אנחנו עשינו עסקה. בגלל שהפרתם את החוזה, אני אצטרך להרוג אתכם. אני תכננתי לבדוק את זה עם המנהיג שלכם, סאסוקה, אבל מכיוון שהוא לא פה אצטרך להשלים את העבודה בעצמי-"

"חכה!" צעק עליו שיקמרו. "חכה... תן לנו הזדמנות."

"מאוחר מדיי בשביל זה, העסקה בפירוש אומרת ש-"

"הנה!" שיקמרו הזיל דמעה. "הנה... זה הדו"חות, בסדר? שלי ושל אומו. חוס עלינו."

"למה שארצה לעשות את זה? בפירוש בחוזה נאמר שהייתם צריכים להעביר לי אותם לפני שבועיים!"

"אני יודע! אבל המנהיג שלנו לא אמר לנו, בסדר?! הנה, הדו"חות שאתה צריך עליי ועל אומו. בבקשה תעזוב אותנו!"

"קשה לשפוט כלב בלי בעליו... בסדר גמור." הוא הרים את אומו בידו הפנויה, ודחק אותה לקיר.

"אני לא מפחדת ממך!"

"אין צורך" הוא חייך, ודחק אותה עוד יותר לקיר. "את ברת מזל שמשפחת נרה שומרת עלייך..."

"טנקאיגן: סערת מוחות!" היא הכריזה, אך הפתעה שלא ציפתה לה ארעה. אוסמרו עצם את עיניו במהירות, כשפקח אותן, הן היו כראי! היא צרחה ומיד חדלה את הג'וטסו לפני שיהיה מאוחר מדיי. אוסמרו הסב אל שיקמרו. "אתה לא באמת חושב שאתה הולך לצאת מכאן ללא פגע, נכון?..."

"העברנו לך את הדו"חות! מה אתה עוד רוצה מאיתנו?!"

"תזכורת. תזכורת על מנת שלא תשכחו שהאיזון הוא גדול מעל כל השינובי עליי אדמות..."

"מה?!" הוא נלחץ, ומיד השתמש בסימוני הידיים, "טכניקת הצללים: כפיית צללים!"

"טכניקת האור: גורם שמיימי!" הכריז אוסמרו, ולפתע גופו קרן מאור זוהר. הצללים של שיקמרו נסו ממנו, והתמוגגו לצד האור של אויבו. "להסתתר בצללים... למה עולם השינובי התדרדר?" הוא שאל, וחנק את שיקמרו.

"מה... איך אתה..."

שיקמרו הרגיש את הדם מפסיק לזרום לראשו, ואט-אט, הרגיש כיצד מחשבותיו מתערפלות.


End file.
